


22 “I don’t owe you an explanation.”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [133]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 22 fromthisprompt list.





	22 “I don’t owe you an explanation.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> I'm doing a prompt thing on tumblr and Thette asked for number 22. I, uh, accidentally made a Bad Friend Scott drabble? I hope you don’t... mind? Sorry.
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177428022557).)

“I just don’t understand why you’re with _him_ ,” Scott said. His voice was low, but Derek had no problems hearing him from the Stilinskis’ kitchen. He wondered if Scott didn’t realize or if he just didn’t care.

“You know what,” Stiles started, his voice tired, “I don’t owe you an explanation. He makes me happy, that should be enough for you.”

“When has he ever done anything good though?” Scott asked and Derek couldn’t help but steel himself.

“When-. Are you _serious_?” There was a moment’s silence, then Stiles spoke in a harder voice Derek had ever heard. “Get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
